Luigi's Mansion: Return of The Ghosts
by DeathXCutie
Summary: "The old clock chimes six times for the poor souls in this mansion. An hour goes by, the clock chimes but five times." She couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her. "Death is a cruel thing, isn't it, little girl?" "I've been stuck in this mansion for about a year now so I know lots of things; I can help you." "WE HAVE COME TO TAKE YOU TO OUR MASTER!"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Luigi's mansion, or Professor E. Gadd. Just this story.

**Prologue:**

It was a dark stormy night and Proffessor E. Gadd was strolling through his art gallery when he heard some strange noises coming from the mansion.

He went to investigate and heard the unmistakable laugh of a ghost. They had returned to the mansion once again.

Professor E. Gadd hopped in excitement. Finally some action! Ah, but then again he was too old for

ghost hunting. It was time he hired some youngsters to get the ghosts for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(E. Gadd's p.o.v)

Standing outside my laboratory I looked down the drive. Up the hill came a girl who looked to be maybe eleven or twelve with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She walked beside a boy who also had black hair and blue eyes; most likely twins. Behind them walked a girl with curly brown hair, and blue eyes. She seemed to be around eleven or ten. Beside her was a girl much taller with coal black hair and purple eyes. She was around fourteen years old it seemed. A bit behind them an older girl with strawberry blonde hair, and grey blue eyes walked with a boy who also had blonde hair and green eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~normal p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what does this Proffessor Egaf want with us anyway?" the boy asked the girl beside him.

"It's Proffessor E. Gadd, idiot." the girl hit him upside the head.

"Hey! That's just mean Luna."

"Does it look like I care?" Luna yelled at her twin, Ash.

"Awe Luna, don't be such a grump! Ashy was just asking a question." said Olivia patting Ash's head.

Swatting at Olivia's hand, Ash turned on her, "Don't touch me."

"Sorry, I can't help it! You're just so cute!" Olivia said smiling.

Ash glared at Olivia, "Shunnnnnnnn." Luna burst out laughing, "Awww, little Ashy has a crush."

"He doess? who is it?" asked Ella who was eavesdropping.

"Ol-iv-i-a!" with each syllable Luna poked Ash in the stomach. Ash's face turned bright red, "Shut up Lunella!" At that last part Ash earned a punch in the groin

from a very pissed off Luna,

"Knock it off you two. You're behaving like a bunch of children." Scarlett scolded the twins.

"We are children. You're just a bad influence on us Scarlett." the twins said in unison.

"Ash did have a good question earlier, what does this Professor guy want?" asked Everette.

Scarlett sighed, "We've been over this ten times. Professor E. Gadd wants us to take care of an extermination in a mansion."

"What are we extermilating?" asked Ella.

"Zombies!" Luna said, with a flashlight held up to her face.

"Wherrre did you get that Luna?" Ash asked, eyeing the flashlight with red speckles on it.

"Oh, on the ground." Luna said casually.

"Where on the ground?" Scarlett asked.

"By that tomb stone in the graveyard."

"Hello. Glad to see you youngsters made it." Professor E. Gadd appeared behind Luna, causing her to scream.

"Z-ZOMBIE!" screamed Ella.

"That's not very nice to say Ella. Just because he's old doesn't mean he's a Zombie!" said Olivia hugging her.

"Hello Professor E. Gadd. I'm Scarlett. That's Everette, Ash, Olivia, Luna, and Ella." Scarlett pointed out everyone to him.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" asked Everette, who still didn't completely understand.

"Well, I hired you six to take care of those darn ghosts in the mansion. They came back yesterday and I'm too old to take care of them myself." said E. Gadd with

a sniff.

"How are we going to get rid of them?" asked Olivia still hugging Ella.

"Well with my latest invention, the Polturgust 5000." said E. Gadd enthusiastically.

"What's a poltugust?" asked Luna tilting her head to the side.

"Well, the polturgust 5000 is a super vacuum designed to scoop up ghosts." he explained.

"What happenes to the ghost afterwards?" asked Ella.

"They get turned into paintings for my gallery."

"Oh, but aren't ghosts invisible?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but with the Ghost Portificationizer we can make them visible and press them so they can be made into paintings,"

After a few more hours of explaining, Professor E. Gadd gave the kids all the equipment they would need and watched them enter the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Sooo how was it? This takes place a few years after the first Luigi's Mansion. Please review if you liked it, or have any suggestions; co written with VioletISawes0me =)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The mansion was three stories, and was painted seaweed green. The windows were covered in cobwebs, and some didn't have any glass in them. The mansion looked as if it were leaning forward, and would fall on you at any moment. The bare, dark willow trees made it that much more creepy; the thunderstorm outside included.

Inside the Mansion was pitch black and smelled of rotting wood. The six turned on their flashlights and heard the evil laughs of the ghosts.

"Where should we look first" Olivia asked nervously.

"Lets check upstairs.." suggested Everette.

Luna, Ash, Ella, Everette, and Olivia started walking up the stairs. Meanwhile Scarlett was still on the main floor, and had walked under a chandelier. Suddenly the chandelier dropped! Lucky for her she managed to move out of the way just in time; they all stood in shock.

"Were all gunna die!" screamed Luna clinging to her brother.

"Get the hell off me!" yelled Ash. Luna just clung tighter, making him fall down on the stairs.

"Well, now we know not to go under the chandelier again." Scarlett said hurrying to the staircase.

"Now what should we do? Turn all the knobs to see if any of these doors are unlocked?" asked Olivia.

"Sure I guess." Ash tried opening the double doors behind the balcony. The door handle squeaked but it wouldn't open.

There was a few moments of silence when suddenly they heard something fall onto the floor downstairs.

"Scarlett's the oldest, she should go see what it was." said Ella attempting to push Scarlett back down the stairs.

"I'll do it!" said Luna already running downstairs. Luna screamed, "AH! It's a ghost! Oh wait, nevermind. It left."

"Did it leave anything behind?" asked Everette.

"No. Oh look," Luna bent down and picked something up. "a key."

Luna brought the key back up to the others, and tested it on the locked doors. With a creepy _creek_ they opened leading into the parlour. It was dark, except for a few dim candles. Above a small cabinet was a picture of a man. On either side of the painting was a candelabra with flames bright purple.

As they all entered the room the doors shut. They heard what sounded like clinking metal behind them. They looked and saw that branches had grown on the doors. There was no escaping.

"Oh look! Candles! we have to blow them out and make a wish!" said Ella running over and preparing to blow them out.

Before anyone could stop her it was too late, and that's when the real trouble started.

"Who blew out my candles?" the painting spoke. "You Mrs. Brown hair?"

"Dark rooms are dangerous here. Yesss." they all turned and saw a painting of a lady speak.

"Are you afraid of the dark, girl?" asked another painting.

"They love the dark. They'll be here any moment." said a painting of a man.

The first painting spoke, "Here they are now."

Suddenly two bright orange ghosts appeared out of nowhere scaring Luna. The ghosts laughed at her and began to surround her.

"Everette! Ash! Save me!" Luna screamed.

Scarlett ran towards the ghosts and pulled out the Poltergust 5000 to suck them up. The moment they were gone two ghosts appeared behind Everette. He, with his very girly scream, shone his flashlight on the ghosts, making them disappear, and while he had the chance he moved closer to Scarlett.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Wow. You sure are 'manly' Everette."

"I'm still manly! they just...caught me off guard..." said Everette embarrassed

"Sure. Whatever you say Lady Everette." Luna teased him.

Everette glared at Luna, "Shaddup".

"My apologies your majesty." said Luna bowing to him.

"This is coming from the girl who was screaming at me to save her a few minutes ago." said Everette in an attempt of a good comeback.

"Says the guy with a lady scream." Luna countered.

"I could use a little help here!" Scarlett shouted as a ghost punched her in the gut.

All of a sudden Olivia and Ella ran out from under the table screaming with a ghost right behind them.

"Use that mini sucking thingy that whats-his-face gave you!" said Ella hiding behind Olivia.

Olivia pulled out a hand vacuum and flicked a switch, sucking the ghost up.

"YAY!" said Ella jumping up and clapping, and then instantly screaming hearing the laugh of another ghost.

"Uh, hello? Remember me? Yeah, I'm just getting attacked by three ghosts right now. Nothing major!" Scarlett screamed as three ghosts lunged at her.

"Oh yeah! you're still alive!" said Ella taking Olivia's hand vacuum and waving it at the ghosts.

"That's not...how...you...use it..." said Olivia

"What's this button?" asked Ella flicking the switch and sucking up a ghost. "Look! I did it!" she said proudly.

"Oooh fun" Luna pulled out her own and sucked up a ghost shouting, "Die you ghost! DIE!"

Finally, the moment when all the ghosts in the room had been sucked up, the lights turned on.

"Well, that was fun!" said Luna jumping up and down on a cushioned chair; until she fell off.

Then a blue chest encrusted with jewels appeared on the ground.

"Oooh," said Luna getting up off the ground. "treasure!"

"Are they pirate ghosts?" asked Ella walking towards the chest.

"If they were pirate ghosts then this place would be in a pirate ship." said Scarlett as she opened the chest. There was a key inside.

"Aww man! There wasn't any treasure." Luna pouted.

"Hey, look." Ash said opening a cabinet. As he opened it, out came gold coins and dollar bills.

"Ha! I knew they were pirates!" Ella shouted to Scarlett.

After a little thinking Everette wondered if the key opened another door nearby. They walked out and because it was still dark outside the room they turned on their flashlights again. They decided to see if there was anything to the right of them so they began walking. Seconds later they saw a door and tested the key to see if it would open it. Olivia turned the handle and with a creepy _creek _the door opened_._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**a/n: **so? what did you think? I know it's not very scary yet, but it will get scarier we promise! Yeah. Maybe there was too much dialogue? Let us know (VioletISawes0me) Please review? Thanks. Loves ya!


	3. Chapter 2

_Squeak! _

"Ahh! What was- oh. It was just a mouse." Luna lowered her flashlight which she had currently been holding above her head to use as a weapon.

" A m-MOUSE?!" Ella screamed and jumped into Scarletts arms, "KILL IT!" "Ella...you can't kill it. It's a ghost.." Ash tried to calm her down. This only made her more scared.

"We havve coomee tooo takee youuu to our massttterrr!" tiny squeaky voices told Luna, before picking her up off her feet.

"What the fuck?!" Luna screamed as the small mice people took her away. "Ash, save me you retard!" Ash just stood there amused at his sister's situation.

"Die evil mouse scum!" yelled Ella grabbing coins from Ash's pocket and chucking it at the mice people. They scurried away through the walls, dropping Luna in the process. "This isn't over yet!" they cried.

"That was weird." Luna stood up from the ground and shook the dust off her clothes.

"Are you ok?" asked Olivia. "Yeah, no thanks to Ash." Luna glared holes into the back of said person's head. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Ash turned around facing his sister, completely unfazed by her death glare.

"I freaking hate you right now." "Aww, I love you too Luna." Ash said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Hey, this door's unlocked." Everette said opening it.

"I wanna go in first!" yelled Ella pushing him out of the way and running in. Scarlett rolled her eyes, _'Am I the only one here with a brain?"_ **'Yeah, pretty much.' ****_  
_**_'Inner. I actually agree with you on that.'_ **'That Everette guy is pretty cute. *nudge* *nudge*' **_"No! Eww, just no Inner, no.'_ **'I'm you. You know ya wanna-' **

Before Scarlett's inner could finish her sentence, Everette pushed her into the room. It was an old Library with a fire place newly lit, and there were cobwebs everywhere. In the middle of the room sat a boy. You could tell he was a ghost because his rib cage was missing a few bones, his clothes were smeared with blood, and in the dark a light glowed around his form.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to extermilate the zombies." Luna said with a shrug like it was nothing.

"Your confidence intrigues me." he said.

"Well, it should. We're professionals." Ash said to the ghost.

"Don't be so ignorant." was his reply. "The old clock chimes six times for the poor souls in this mansion. An hour goes by; the clock then chimes but five times."

"What does that mean?" asked Olivia.

"Don't worry your pretty head my friend, for soon you will figure it out in the end."

"Why is he speaking Spanish?" whispered Ella to Scarlett.

"Riddles, Ella. It's a riddle." Scarlett explained.

"Do you know what it means?" she whispered to Scarlett again. Scarlett shook her head 'no'.

There was quite a bit of silence as they attempted to figure out what the riddle meant. None of them could come up with a solution. What did he mean? They were so focused on figuring it out that they didn't even notice how much time had passed.

"I must leave now." he began. "Listen for the clock's drone; time waits for no one." and with that, he disappeared

After the ghost departed the fire went out with a crackle leaving the room completely dark. The book cases shook as the clock chimed 7:00 PM.

"I'm scared! Everette protect me!" Luna cried.

"There there" said Everette patting Luna's head, "We'll be ok." he then turned to Scarlett and asked, "It might be easier to catch the ghosts if we split up, what do you think?"

"Yeah **great **idea Everette." Scarlett smiled in mocking enthusiasm. "We're gonna split up just like they do in horror movies. Then we'll all die one by one."

"**Sorry** it seemed like a good idea in my head..." Everette said, a tad annoyed that he was being mocked.

"We should stick together...even if it will take longer to go around." Luna put in, not liking the idea of splitting up.

They left the room Scarlett in front, Everette in the back. Olivia was in the middle, with Ella clinging to her leg, behind Luna and ahead of Ash. "_Soon you will figure it out in the end"_. These words haunted Olivia. What did the ghost mean by that? She looked at her friends_, "if we all stick together I'm sure we'll be fine.." _she reassured herself. Still, she could tell something was off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Violet: yo people on the internet :) okay, be honest. There wasn't meant to be so much dialogue :/ But I promise we'll get better! Anyways' I leave the rest of this AN to meggan. Meggan: so what did you think? haha...I ask this everytime xD but seriously, is it good? =) I know this chapter is a little short but whatever hahaha..remember to review if you liked it! ^.^ we'll give you cookies! =)

Violet: come onnn every one loves cookies ;) anyways...please review if you have any comments or suggestions on how to make it better. Well...bye! Lovez ya!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Violet: helllooooo people of the internet. We are back with a new chapter. Things are gonna get creepy from now on. Finally, right? It's best if you listen to the opening song for the anime series Another, its called Kyomu densen. Anyways, enjoy! Lovez ya!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Luigi's Mansion. Leave us alone government! This is a non profitable fanfiction.

******E Gadd's Laboratory******

He laughed maniacally as he watched the six kids from the computer monitors.

"So vulnerable." E Gadd chuckled.

Looking in a mirror he turned his head to look at the stitches on his skull.

"Too trusting, but then again you were too, weren't you old man?" Pulling out thread and needle from the drawer in the desk, he threaded it; raising the needle to the back of his skull, shoving it under the stitches that were becoming loose. He winced at the pain, baring his teeth as he sewed it together.

*******The Foyer*******

"I'm tired." Luna flopped on Ash's lap.

They had been hunting ghosts for what felt like hours. No one had any idea of what time it was, none of their watches were working and they couldn't find any clocks anywhere. They would have stayed with E Gadd, but there wasn't enough room for all of them back at the lab.

"And I'm hungry. Scarlett did you bring any food?" Ella complained.

"I did, but Everette got hungry and ate it all." Scarlett pointed an accusing finger at said latter.

"How could you Everette?! huh!? how could you!? we're gonna die from starvation! and it's all your fault!" Ella yelled multiply whacking Everette's arm.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking...and besides there's a kitchen here...we could always use it to cook something?" Everette suggested.

"Not meaning to burst your bubble or anything Everette..." Olivia began, "but...do you HONESTLY think there's gonna be food or anything in this rotten Mansion? I mean, even if there was, it wouldn't even be edible!"

"Technically speaking," Luna spoke up, "sugar is one of the few edible substances that doesn't go bad. So there is the slight possibility that we can find sugar in the kitchen."

Everyone looked at Luna unbelievingly. That was the smartest thing Luna had ever said. What was even harder to believe was the fact that she knew such long words, not that she was dumb, she just wasn't the smartest person in the world. It was quite silent for the next little bit, aside from the rumbling coming from Ella's tummy, and Luna's constant yawning. Scarlett decided that they should find somewhere to sleep, and thus they went to the mom's room and slept there. It had a big bed that could fit most of them, and since the lights were on they knew that no ghosts could attack them. Olivia, however, could not sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake off the feeling someone was watching her...

************The Next Morning*************

It was still dark out, and the thunder could still be heard crashing overhead. Poor Ella was disappointed. She wanted to see Mr. Happy sun and his sun ray babies to say hi to them that morning.

Luna was extremely hyperactive that morning, and wouldn't stop talking to Ash, no matter how many times he told her to 'shut the hell up!'.

"-and that's how I was born." Luna finished telling everyone.

"For the last time," Ash grinded his teeth, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Luna just ignored her brother and turned to Olivia instead, "Olivia, did you know that when Ash was seven he used to stalk you and take pictures of you? He also drew a picture of you where he was-" "You say one more word and I will make sure you die tonight." Ash threatened her, clamping his hand over Luna's mouth.

Olivia wasn't quite sure what to do with the bit of information Luna just gave her. She didn't know whether to be frightened...or flattered...and ended up just saying, "Oh...that's...nice?"

Ash blushed bright red, "Yeah, you're dying tonight." Luna's eyes grew big, "D-don't say things like that Ash. Ashton? Asheroonie? You wouldn't kill your other half, right?"

"Do you wanna find out?"

"No.."

"Then shut up."

Luna stopped talking, for fear of unleashing her brother's wrath..._especially _in the morning. Ash wasn't a morning person.

"We better let Ash handle the ghosts for now." Scarlett joked whispering to Everette.

****Later That Day*****

Things had gotten very quiet around the mansion, which wasn't helping the paranoid Olivia very much. She swore she could hear this voice in her head telling her she was going to die. The mansion was even darker now, and like always, they stuck together as close as possible. Then suddenly, Olivia's flashlight stopped working. She stopped and tried desperately to turn it back on; the other five hadn't noticed. She called out to them but there was no response, knowing she couldn't stay where she was she went to find a lightened room.

_**Olivia**__..._

_that's Scarlett's voice!_

_**Olivia...we're over here...**_

Olivia ran as fast as she could following the voice that still called out for her. Then, she couldn't hear it anymore.

"H-Hello?" Olivia called.

A candle lit showing a small kitchen.

_Olivia..._

This time the voice had changed. Olivia felt her heart pounding hard against her chest, the door slammed, no escape, she was trapped.

"Luna if this is you it isn't funny!" Olivia yelled.

**_Hello..._**

She turned around, and the fear she felt could not be described. Her heart couldn't beat any faster or harder, she wanted to scream but it was as if her lips were glued shut.


	5. Chapter 4

The five were engaged in conversation and still hadn't noticed Olivia disappeared until Ella turned around to ask her a question.

"Olivia? Oliivviiaa wheerre diidd youu gooo?" her eyes darted around the hallway. She then ran up to Scarlett, "um...Olivia's gone!"

"Ash, Spiderman is _obviously _better than Superman. Everyone can see his face- wait," Luna turned to Scarlett, "what?"

Scarlett sighed, "Olivia's missing. We have to go look for her before something bad happens."

Then all of them heard a scream. Olivia. Instantly they started running to find her. As they neared a split in the hallway, Luna went straight ahead as the rest of them turned a corner.

"Huh, this room is still dark. I wonder why?" Luna looked into a room. In the center was a table with a canopy tent hanging over it, and a crystal ball on the table.

Shining her flashlight on the crystal ball, "Oooh, pretty."

The ball started to shine, and suddenly a ghost appeared, a fortune teller lady wearing a veil, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know what happened to Olivia."

"Very well, but first,"

********with the others*******

With the help of another scream, they were finally able to find the door to the kitchen Olivia was trapped in. Scarlett tried to open the door, but it was locked. Ella, in panic and desperation to get to Olivia's aid, pushed Scarlett out of the way and started kicking the door.

"OPEN YOU WORTHLESS STUPID DOOR!" she screamed.

The screaming stopped, then it went quiet. Too quiet.

*******in the kitchen*******

"Death is a cruel thing, isn't it, little girl?"

Olivia, grabbing hold of the counter, began to cry.

**_how pathetic _**he thought to himself, "Stop resisting me, do you want to die by my hand, or them?" he firmly told Olivia.

The kitchen pots and knives began to rattle, and one pot flew at Olivia, barely missing her head. She dropped to the floor, and noticed an empty bottle. Somehow, even she didn't know how, she managed to find an opportunity to smash the bottle over his head. She ran to the door and began banging on it, kicking it, and screaming for help.

He began to laugh, "Won't work. I'm the one who's in control around here. But good try."

The clock chimed five times, then stopped. He smirked, "Your time is up."

What followed was an agonizing scream, then a thud as she fell to the floor. An uproar of laughter came from the ghosts as the other four watched the blood seep through the crack beneath the door. Scarlett tried the knob again; it wasn't locked anymore. They walked in to find Olivia's body behind the door in a pool of blood.

"Hey, did you find Olivia? Cause it might be too late, I mean at least that's what-" Luna walked in and stared in shock at Olivia's body. "Oooohhh. Well what'd ya know? She was right all along. I thought she was crazy, but she's really smart. She should become a fortune teller!"

Ella dropped to her knees and proceeded to ball her eyes out. She hugged Olivia's body.

"Don't-Don't touch that..." Everette said pulling Ella away, "Hug me instead of a...dead...person."

Ella clung to Everette, and continued to cry..in fact...she cried so much Everette's shirt got completely soaked.

"There..There..." Everette said patting her head. He started to cry too, as manly as he could.

"No, she's not dead. She's just pulling a prank on us right Scarlett?" Ash asked as he shook Scarlett's shoulders.

Scarlett mumbled, "She's dead Ash. It's not a prank."

Ash started to cry, he had now lost his lifelong crush. Luna ran to him and hugged him whispering calm soothing words.

"What are we going to do?" Everette desolately asked Scarlett.

"There's nothing we can do..." Scarlett shook her head.

Ash looked up at Scarlett, "Do we just give up and leave?"

Scarlett sighed sadly, "I guess so." "Let's get out of here."

Ash looked down at Olivia and all was silent.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they had gotten to the foyer, they were about to leave when the ghost appeared again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh, and just why not?" Scarlett asked him sarcastically.

"Because if you leave now, he'll only kill you faster."

Luna scoffed, "Yeah right."

"You should know that most of all, Luna."

Ash turned to Luna, "Know what? What do you know?"

"Well, uh..." Luna twittled her fingers nervously, "I kinda know what's going to happen."

The ghost spoke up, "I wouldn't tell them Luna. Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?"

"Of course I have, he saw it but it left, since the wolf wasn't there when the people came they didn't believe- oh."

"Luna, tell us." Scarlett pleaded.

Luna sighed in frustration, "If I told you you would think I'm crazy!"

"Oh please Luna..we don't think you're crazy...we know you're crazy!" said Everette.

"Everette, when the guy with the chainsaw comes after you, just run the other way, I guarantee you'll be _fine._" Luna glared at him.

He, not being able to come up with a good comeback, shut up; which was probably the best thing to do.

"Trying to kill him?" the ghost said.

"I wish he'd hurry up and die. That way I don't have to put up with his s-"

Scarlett coughed, "Luna! Language!"

"I like Everette!" Ella piped up. She hadn't said anything since Olivia died.

"SHUT UP!" Luna shouted.

Ella clung to Scarlett and started whimpering.

"So Riddler," Luna turned to the ghost, "how should we deal with the situation at hand?"

He laughed, "I can't tell you that."

"Well you're no help. Just leave so we can ponder what we should do." Ash said, getting annoyed with his sister.

The ghost left. No one spoke to each other. Ella had fallen asleep, and the other four tried to figure out what the hell they were supposed to do.

(at the laboratory)

E Gadd watched from his laboratory at the scene that just passed. Yes, he would have to strike tonight. He knew how he would do it. He laughed, holding a piece of slate in his hands.

Yes, the time was near.

* * *

After Ella had woken up, Scarlett went to the kitchen to see if there was any edible food.

_**END **_

**A/N: **yup! it's the end! yaaayyyyy! we're done! woops! Welllllllllll adios! -Violet


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note : **Death: hiiiiii!sorry for the late update =P we hope you enjoy this chappy ^.^ Cutie: remember to review if you liked it or have any suggestions =)

* * *

Meanwhile, Everette, still quite insulted by what Luna said, decided to leave the group. He went back to where they had piled their things and started gathering what was his.

"What are you doing?"

Ella was watching him.

"What's it look like?" he said focused. She shrugged.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? But the ghost said we can't leave, remember?"

"I don't mean leave the Mansion, I mean leave the group." Everette retorted.

"You can't leave!" Ella protested.

"Why not? Nobody gives a damn! If I died it wouldn't matter! Nobody would care!" Everette yelled.

"I would." Ella replied quietly.

Everette shut up feeling slightly guilty; he looked at Ella again. He didn't want to leave her here- scratch that- he couldn't leave her here.

"Come with me." he said.

"Ok!" Ella exclaimed with a huge smile that soon faded,"Won't Scarlett get mad?"

"She won't care. Grab your things and lets go."

Ella did as was told and then they were off.

~~~~with the others~~~~

Scarlett came back to the group, empty handed to see Luna and Ash fighting.

"Coke is way better than Pepsi!" Luna shouted.

"Whatever." Ash shrugged, walking away.

"We are not through here!" Luna tackled Ash to the floor.

"Guys? Guys? GUYS!" Scarlett shouted.

The two looked up at her, "Hey Scarlett." Ash mouthed the words 'help me' to Scarlett.

Scarlett looked around, noticing that neither Ella, or Everette were there.

"Ash, how could you think Cherry is better than Vanilla?"

"I don't know it just is."

"Guys, where's Everette and Ella?" Scarlett asked.

"Why are we related?!" Luna said to herself.

"I don't know why, but mom and dad decided that _one _kid wasn't enough. That's where you came in." Ash stated.

"Why don't you just go and f-"

"WHERE'S EVERETTE AND ELLA?!" Scarlett shouted.

Luna looked around in confusion. Tilting her head to the side, she asked Scarlett, "Where's Everette and Ella?"

Scarlett face palmed, "I just asked that."

Ash turned to Scarlett as well, "Well why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Gee, I have no idea." Scarlett replied. Note the sarcasm.

"THIS IS TERRIBLE! ELLA HAS THE SPARKLES!" Luna cried.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "We have to find them. Who knows what could happen to them."

Scarlett began searching, with Ash and Luna following.

Luna shouted out, "Ella! Where are you? I have a bag of sugar! It sparkles in the...flashlight?"

Ash looked at the bag of sugar and at Luna, "Where the hell did you get a bag of sugar?"

"I found it lying somewhere." Luna smiled.

Ash whispered to Scarlett, "I'm slightly concerned about her." Scarlett nodded in agreement.

~~~~with Ella and Everette~~~~

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!" Ella belted at the top of her lungs.

Everette massaged his forehead, "Ella, I'm asking you in most kind way possible right now. Please shut up you've been singing the same thing for three stupid hours!"

"Sorry..." Ella said frowning.

"Don't you know any other songs or something?" asked Everette.

"IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!"

"NOT that one!"

A bright light lit up the mansion.

**KABOOM!**

The two were instantly sent screaming at the top of their lungs, Everette ran back and hid in a closet, while Ella ran who knows where and somehow ended up in front of a door.

~~~~with the others~~~~

"So then Danny was like: Hey, you're perty. So I was like: dude, FUCK OFF! Then I kicked him in the-"

"SHUT UP!" Ash shouted in annoyance. Just then the room was lit up in white, and thunder crashed.

"AH! SCARY ASH!" Luna screamed, hiding behinf Scarlett, shaking.

"Oh my gosh." Ash shook his head.

They heard a bunch of screaming, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Was that...?" Ash looked around.

Scarlett nodded, "It was them."

"I'd know that girl scream anywhere." Luna commented.

"I think it was.." Scarlett pointed to a door, "from there."

All three hurried through the door in search of their friends.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 7

Ella stared at the door for a few minutes debating whether or not to open the doors and go in.

_Screw it. _

She opened the doors which lead to some sort of backyard. There was grass and trees everywhere, and a well filled to the top with water due to how much it had been raining. Thirsty, she went over to get water from it.

"Hey look Everette-" she looked around...she couldn't see him anywhere.

_"_Everette! where are you!?" she yelled. She called his name about fifteen times before finally giving up. She slumped by the well and started sniffling. _  
_

"Are you okay?"

Ella jumped at the sound of another voice. She turned around to see a boy who was around her age, unless he was one of those people who were small but were old. His hair was black like Ash's and his eyes were hazel, well...his left one was...he had an eyepatch over his right one so she couldn't tell.

He waved his hand in front of her, "Hello?"

"PICKLES!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked extremely confused.

"Hi." she said smiling.

"um..Hi? Who are you?"

"Who are YOU?" she asked intently.

"My names Peter..who are you?" he replied, still extremely confused.

"I'm Ella"

"Well, Ella, what are you doing here all alone? It's dangerous!" he asked rather concerned.

Ella didn't reply; not knowing if she could trust him or not.

"What's the matter?"

She gave him a nervous look.

"It's okay, you can trust me." Peter told her.

Ella gave him another look.

"You and I are in the same kind of boat here...I've been stuck in the mansion for about a year now so I know lots of things; I can help you."

Felling more comfortable Ella had told him that she got lost from her friend.

"I'll help you find him" he said holding out his hand smiling, "Come on!"

* * *

(with the others)

"I think the _very _girlish scream came from this room." Luna said loudly, looking around the Butler's room.

"Under the table?" Ash looked underneath the work table, only to jump back in surprise. Underneath the table was not Everette, but a blue _mouse ghost. _

"Luna, Luuunaaa. Y-y-you have a friend he-here." Ash stuttered.

"I do?" Luna asked excitedly.

The mouse raised it's arm, saying in a high-pitched voice, "**We have come to take you to our master!**"

Luna gulped in fright. Then held up her mini vacuum, "Heh, you're no match for me!"

"**We have come to take you to our master! _AGAIN!"_ **the mouse said evilly.

Suddenly, out of a mouse hole in the corner, a bunch of ghost mice came charging after Luna.

"AH!" Luna screamed as the mice knocked her to the floor.

"Woah! What...is with the mice?" Scarlett asked concerned.

"Don't just stand there help me, Scarlett!" Luna yelled.

"Fine, fine." Scarlett stomped, or at least, attempted to stomp on the mice. But they were ghosts, so that was nearly impossible.

Ash shook his head, "Wow, what retards."

He pulled out his vacuum and started sucking up the mice ghosts until most of them were gone.

One of the mice spoke to him, "**You may be strong, but our master is stronger.**" **  
**

The last few mice scurried away, leaving the them in confusion.

* * *

(with Everette)

Once he heard the thunder stop, Everette slowly peeked out of the closet.

_Whew_

"We're safe Ell-" he looked around and realized she wasn't there.

_Shit. Where could she have gone? I thought she was right behind me!_

He looked around the room to see if maybe she was hiding somewhere. Nope.

_Well this is just great..._

Suddenly he heard tiny squeaky voices; he instantly jumped back in the closet.

**"We will get her next time and master will be pleased!" **

_What the?_

He heard someone else enter the room; his voice was deep and shaky. He had a nagging feeling that he had heard it somewhere...but where?

_"Did you replace the needles like I asked?" the voice asked firmly. _

**"Yes master, everything is ready!" **

_"Good, as your reward you get the blood." the voice said happily._

**"Yes, much thanks to master, master is kind." **

With that he heard them walk away and the door close. He slowly opened the cupboard speechless of what was just witnessed. The door opened again, and Everette immediately jumped back into the closet hoping that he wasn't seen.

"I just saw that closet close. THERE'S LIVE, MAN-EATING CLOSETS HERE TOO?! IT ATE EVERETTE!"

_Luna?_

Everette slowly opened the closet just enough for half of his face to be visible.

"EVERETTE!" Luna grabbed a book from a shelf. Holding it above her head, she got ready to attack, "I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THIS MONSTER CLOSET!"

Everette jumped out, "Luna you freak! I'm fine! See?"

Luna ignored his statement and did not attack the closet, but him instead. "YOU IDIOT! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Everette, "What the-what the hell is wrong with you!? first you say you wish I was dead, then you say you're worried about me!?"

Luna stopped attacking, and burst into tears, hugging him, "Of course I was worried! Why wouldn't I be!?"

Everette was now more confused than ever, "Because-because you're you!"

Luna sobbed, "I'M A GIRL! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME?!"

Everette had no idea how to react so he just came out with a humble 'sorry'.

"Ahem!" Ash coughed. He gave Everette a 'don't touch my sister' glare.

Everette gave a little chuckle and pulled Luna off of him, "Where's Scarlett?"

...

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: ** Cutie: well? =) What do you think? Remember to review if you liked it or have any suggestions. =)

Death: Oh my gosh! Wasn't that cute at the end? SO! Who's Peter? Why did the mice try to take Luna? Who is this master? Why am I asking questions which I already know the answer to? Cutie: beats me...you're weird.

Death: Anyways! Much thanks to our first reviewer! Appreciate it very much! *throws flowers* Cutie: yeah! thank you so much! =)

Death: until the next chappy people! Cutie: bbyyyee!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Scarlett heard some voices down the hallway. She immediately recognized one of the voices as Ella's. Relieved, she ran down the hallway to find her.

_Oh Help! Someone Please Help! _ a hoarse voice called. Though a tad hesitant at first, Scarlett went to investigate. The room the voice had come from contained an old dusty couch, a brown shaggy carpet, a coffee table, windows with torn curtains, and in the middle was a rotting rocking chair with someone sitting in it.

Scarlett walked over only to find the person was a pile of pillows and blankets, and a voice box had been placed underneath. She quickly turned around and started running in hopes of escaping, but the door slammed in her face just as she got there.

**"We have come to kill you for our master!" **

Scarlett heard the clock chime four times, then stop. She turned just when a shining object flew right at her, lodging into her arm. Scarlett pulled the object out, it was a metal knitting needle, covered in her blood, and something else.

**"Nothing can save you now, master will be pleased!" **

Pain surged through her arm, then her middle, her legs, and her head. Feeling dizzy, she stumbled towards the couch, black spots blinding her vision. It became harder to breathe with every minute that passed. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them Everette was shaking her shoulders.

"Scarlett! you're awake!" Everette said happily.

"Scarlett, you look really pale, what...happened?" Ash asked in concern, sitting on the couch beside her.

Scarlett mumbled, pointing at Ash, "If I die...you're in charge."

"Who said you were going to die?" Ash said in concern.

"Can't breathe..."

"What happened?" asked Everette firmly.

"Needles..."

"Needles? what needles" asked Everette almost panicing.

Scarlett didn't respond, closing her eyes again.

Everette began shaking her again, "wake up!"

"Everette she's dying!" Ash said panicing.

Everette's heart began racing, he had no idea what to do, they had nothing!

"Don't die Scarlett!" he yelled.

Ash and Everette's voice started to slowly fade away until she couldn't hear anything anymore then all went black.

All the ghosts that were in the mansion laughed evilly.

_Goodbye Scarlett..._


	10. Chapter 9

"Wake up! Wake up!" Everette pleaded with tears streaming down his face while shaking the dead Scarlett's shoulders.

Just then Ella and Peter ran into the room; she clung tighter to him seeing the body on the couch.

"What happened?" Ella whispered to Luna.

"I don't know. Let's ask Scarlett." Luna came up to the couch and said, "Hey, hey, Scarlett. What's going on? Did someone die or somethin'?"

Everette gave a death glare to Luna. "She can't answer you, you idiot."

"Don't take out your anger on my _sister." _Ash hissed at him.

Everette ignored Ash and there was a minute of silence.

"DAMMIT! WHY!? WHYY!?" Everette screamed.

"Calm down, for the love of, of...whatever shit you like!" Luna screamed at him.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PICKLES! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY IS SCARLETT DEAD?!" Ella yelled.

"FOR THE LOVE OF YOUR FUCKING PICKLES! WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET?! I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD YOU ALL ABOUT THIS! BUT NO! YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN UNTIL SCARLETT DIED! I WISH ALL OF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" Luna freaked out on everyone.

"I'm sorry, but you never told us about anything! we asked you to tell us, but you wouldn't! so don't be yelling at us for not listening to you!" Everette snapped.

"Everette..." Ash began.

"I did. But none of you were paying attention."

"Luna, enough." Ash said. Luna scoffed, "You, of all people, don't believe me?"

Ash bit his lip, "I do," But the truth was, he _didn't _believe her.

"Fine, I'm gone." Luna headed towards the doorway.

"Luna stop! you can't leave" Ella said grabbing her hand. "Look," she began, "I think we're all just a little upset about what happened, and were blaming things on each other which is NOT what Scarlett OR Olivia would have wanted! YES! I'm bringing her into this too! We have to stick together! don't you realize this pattern? Something happens, we trail off, and then we die. and I don't want you to die!"

Luna didn't listen to her, she pushed Ella away, slamming the door behind her. Peter, who had been very quiet, wanted to help so he followed in hopes of somehow being able to convince her to come back.

* * *

"Who needs them anyway?" Luna said to herself. For a while she walked through the mansion, trying to find a place to sleep.

'You do.' Peter said softly hiding behind a wall nearby.

Luna stopped, considering, she shook her head, "What am I thinking? I don't need them! I mean, uhm, I, no! If they want me back, then tuff luck!"

'You should go back.'

"I won't go back..."

'What about Ash?'

"I don't need to rely on him." Luna scoffed.

'It's not about you relying on him, it's him relying on you..he needs you.'

"He never needed me to begin with." Luna mumbled.

'He does and always has even though he doesn't show it. You should know that guys are confusing.'

"I could never understand him, so how can I even be of use to him?"

'Sometimes just being there helps.'

"It's too late now." Luna said.

'So? why should that stop you? and besides, Ash isn't the only one that needs you, you know.'

"What can I do?" asked Luna.

'Go back.'

"No"

'Look, I know what you're going through and this won't help anyone or anything, even though you think it might.'

Luna still refused and no matter how hard he tried, Peter couldn't persuade her. He told her to stay safe and started walking back to the others.

* * *

Everette still sat by Scarlett, Ella was in a corner with her head against her knees, and Ash stood against the wall hoping that Luna was safe and would come back soon. Then, remembering what Scarlett had said, Everette turned to Ash, "Why did she put YOU in charge?" he asked still slightly pissed off.

"Because I'm the most mature one here." Ash muttered, thinking of his sister.

Everette raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes,"

"How so?"

"I didn't run from the group."

Everette gave Ash a death glare. Then they both turned as they heard the door opening; Peter walked in.

"Any luck?" asked Ella lifting her head. Peter gave a quiet 'no' then turned to Ash, "Sorry, I tried my best but I couldn't get her to come back."

"Don't worry, Luna is going through a phase. She'll be back in no time. She can't be separated from me."

Peter took a deep sigh and then sat down by Ella. Everette was still looking at Scarlett, while mumbling to himself that he was indeed 'mature'.

"Everette knock it off, you're getting really creepy." Ella said. He gave her a confused expression.

"We should find another room" Peter piped up after a few more minutes of silence. "It's getting late now and it's too risky staying here any longer."

Ash was reluctant at first, he wanted to stay incase Luna came back, but Peter and Ella assured him that she'd be fine and that she'd find them eventually.

* * *

(with Luna)

The room was filled with instruments, all rusted, and covered in cobwebs. The wall parallel from the door had two giant glass windows with wine red curtains. There was an old piano that stood half covered with a dark sheet.

"Stupid, no good, brainless, useless, insensitive jerk!" Luna shouted, kicking a drum repeatedly.

**"HE IS COMING!" **tiny squeaky voices proclaimed.

"I ALREADY KNOW!" screaming in frustration, Luna flung her flashlight across the room. She failed to notice the beady eyes watching her from under the piano. She flopped on the floor, groaning. She cried into the carpet, "Ella still has the sparkles."

* * *

Peter was feeling uneasy as they were walking, he kept hearing some sort of high pitched nattering behind him.

_It's probably nothing..._

However, he kept hearing it, so he asked Ella if she could hear anything. She whispered no, and told him that it was probably just the wind.

"Ash, my feet hurt" Ella complained.

"We'll find somewhere to rest soon." Ash said reassuringly.

"I hope so." she mumbled.

Peter started to think he might be going crazy because Ella didn't hear anything. So how could he? Then it hit him. Well, not really. A glass bottle rolled by, stopping just in front of him. Curious, he picked up the bottle when a piece of paper that had been sticking out of it fell to the floor. He read it.

_**Dearest Peter,**_

_**I bet you thought you were safe by now. But is she? If you want her to make it out alive, you included, you'll do as I say. **_

_**In the music room, on the first floor, is a young girl-I'm sure you know her. She has long black hair, bright blue eyes, and she's all alone. On the top floor, in the Amazon Room is a key. It will be underneath the chair. Go to the kitchen on the first floor, the door will be locked, use the key to get inside. The weapon you need is on the table. Don't bother trying any tricks, I'll know if you kill her or not, but the question is who will you choose? Your new friends? Or your sister? **_

_**K**_

Peter was speechless and his heart started pounding. He looked ahead and watched his friends as they continued walking, and then clenched the piece of paper in his fist thinking about his sister. He knew what he had to do.

_I'm sorry Ash..._

**_^.^ _**


	11. Chapter 10

Underneath the piano, Luna sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. She knew it was coming. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

_"It's not about you relying on him, it's about him relying on you...he needs you." _

"Ash...needs me." Luna crawled out from underneath the piano. Looking around the room for some kind of weapon, she noticed the cello. It's bow would have to suffice as a weapon.

"I won't die. Not until you're safe."

* * *

Peter was becoming more edgy. He didn't want to kill Luna.

_"_I have to" he kept saying to himself._  
_

Ella looked at Peter concerned, "You ok?"

He nodded.

Ash and Everette were looking inside a room across the hall. Ash was pacing back and forth.

"We'll find her eventually Ash, calm down." Everette said looking under a table.

"She's Luna, it won't be easy to find her..."

* * *

_"Luna! Where the heck are you?" _

_ No response._

_ "I give up. Where are you?" _

_ "Haha! I win again!" Luna dropped out of the tree she was hiding in, onto Ash's back. _

_ "You brat." _

_ "I'm good at hiding, that's all." Luna said with a smile, running off again._

_ "You know I'm not good at stuff like this..." _

_ "Hehe," Luna giggled, "I'm hiding again!" _

_ "Luna...ugh! Fine, but this is the last round, ok?" _

_ "Silly Ash, our games never end..." _

* * *

"Because...the game won't ever end."

Everette gave Ash a sympathetic pat on the back, "Well, shouldn't it be a comfort she's so good at hiding? The murderer won't find her that easily..."

Ash hung his head, "She's too good. Hide and seek, that's her strong point. Defense...she won't stand a chance. I have to be there to protect her."

* * *

_Ash was always there to protect me. It's my turn to protect him. _

"It's fine, I can do this by myself." Luna said, taking a deep breath, preparing for her killer.

* * *

_"Hey girly, want some candy?" _

_"Ummm...no thanks." Luna said timidly. _

_"You sure?"_

_"Just leave me alone. My brother will be here soon.." Luna said, running past him._

_"I don't think so." the man grabbed her by the arm, covering her mouth with his free hand._

_A rock suddenly hit him in the back._

_"**Don't** touch my sister." Ash growled._

_"Tsk. Brat."_

_"Ash, Luna!" their dad appeared, pulling Ash and Luna close to him. He shot a glare at the kidnapper. "Don't you ever touch them."_

_"I think I have a right to see my niece and nephew." the man said._

* * *

Luna shook her head, she shouldn't be remembering that.

* * *

Ella burst into the room with Everette and Ash, "Peter's gone!" she exclaimed.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Everette asked.

"I-I was just looking at something, and when I turned around he was gone!"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Everette exclaimed annoyed.

"What? Maybe he found Luna! But I wouldn't think he'd find her. It's impossible." Ash said, getting a bit anxious.

They then went in search of Peter and Luna.

* * *

Peter hung his head in guilt. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He found the Amazon room and walked in.

"PETER!" a little girl screamed running into his arms. He flung his arms around her.

"Paige!" he examined her, "Are you okay? did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay Petey. They didn't hurt me."

"Good."

Peter took her hand and grabbed the key. He then bent down so he was eye level to her.

"Listen to me Paige.." he began. She could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay, but right now I need you to listen."

She nodded.

"I want you to run, run as far as you can and hide."

"I want to stay with you!" she protested.

"No. You can't."

"I don't want to be alone again!"

Peter hugged her tightly, "I know, I promise after this you won't have to be alone, but please listen to me."

There was a certain tone to his voice and Paige did what she was told. She gave her big brother one last hug and ran as far as she could. Peter looked at the key, took a deep breath and continued to get this "weapon".

* * *

_"Ash...wait up! You know I can't run as fast as you!" Luna panted, trying desperately to catch up to her brother. _

_"Hurry up, dad's waiting for us." _

_"I don't like living here, Ash. Nobody likes me." _

_Ash stopped in his tracks, and turned to face her, "They just don't understand..." _

_Ash turned again, and started walking. He stopped, feeling Luna's arms wrap around his waist. _

_"Don't ever leave me." Luna said, her voice muffled by Ash's sweater. _

_"Ok." _

_"Promise." Luna said shakily. Tears threatening to spill. _

_"I promise." _

* * *

"Idiot." Luna muttered. "That's one promise we have to break." as she stepped onto the platform on the stairs.

"I'm sorry Luna.."

She didn't have time to react.

* * *

Peter began through a secret passage the killer told him about. The walls here stained with blood, he hated walking through it. Luckily it didn't last long and he was at the end. He pushed open the entrance and saw Luna standing on the stair platform muttering to herself. He clenched his hand around the rope he had gotten.

"I'm sorry Luna.." Peter took the rope and wrapped it around her neck holding it as tight as he could. Luna choked, gagged, and gasped for air. Peter tried not to cry. He knew Ash would never forgive him.

* * *

_'It's too soon...! Ash...I couldn't protect you. I'm so, so sorry.'_

Luna dropped the cello bow, she began to lose the feeling in her hands. Her knees grew weak, and she was starting to lose sight quickly.

* * *

_"Dad..." _

_"Yes?" _

_"Umm...what was mom like?" Luna asked shyly. _

_He was silent. She was afraid he might be angry. But he smiled. _

_"She was always so kind. There's not a time that I ever saw her frown. She was so ditzy. But she was brave too." he patted her head, putting a strand of losse hair behind her ear, "You're just like her, Luna. My little Jezebel."_

* * *

Then Luna fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **

Death: I'm gonna cry! :( Cutie: me toooooo!

Death: we hope you liked. Lot went down. Please review if you liked it or have any suggestions.


	12. Chapter 11

Peter's hands began to shake. He sat down against the wall-his head was hurting from all the rushing thoughts and he felt sick to his stomach. Thinking he heard someone coming, he got up as quickly as possible and ran.

_(meanwhile)_

Ash had given up on looking for Luna. It was hopeless.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN THE BARBIE WOOOORRRRLLLDD!" Ella sung at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP!" Everette screamed. Ella jumped and gave a pissed off look to him.

"We've already been through the whole singing thing. We're supposed to be looking for Luna!" Everette said giving a look back at her.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Ella asked.

"I dunno." Everette shrugged, "Hopefully."

"We still have to find Peter too!" Ella added.

"Peter" Ash said aggravated.

"What's wrong with Peter?" Ella asked.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that he disappeared after Luna left?"

"I dunno...maybe..why?"

"Never mind" Ash replied.

The conversation was dropped and they continued searching. But Ash had a feeling that something wasn't right. They walked past a door with star-shaped engravings in it. Ella and Everette didn't notice, the latter did. He told Ella and Everette he was going to check in the room, and to continue without him for the time being. They were reluctant at first to leave Ash by himself, but then again the hall didn't look like it went down much further; they went on. It lead to a dark, damp staircase and Ella gave him a "can we please not go down there" look.

"It'll be fine, I'm right behind you!" Everette assured her. She began to descend the staircase and stepped onto the platform suddenly tripping and falling over. Turning around she saw Luna's face right by hers. Ella started screaming and went into hysterics. Everette ran down the staircase to see what had happened. Her face was pale, and she was shaking. He saw her pointing at something and then saw Luna. He said nothing and hugged her.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE!" she sobbed. "I HAD THE SPARKLES!"

Everette couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Ella slapped him. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU DON'T LAUGH AT A DEAD PERSON!"

"Sorry! sorry!" Everette said hugging Ella again. A horrible feeling swept over him knowing that they'd have to somehow tell Ash.

* * *

They ran back up the staircase and back to the room where Ash still was. Seeing the look on Ella's face it was confirmed that something was wrong.

"Ash. I have good news and I have bad news." Everette began.

"Everette, if you killed my sister, I swear I will fucking kill you." he glared.

"Yes, Ash, I killed your sister." Everette said sarcastically. "She is dead though we saw her on the staircase. Sorry for your loss."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ash shouted.

"Ookay maybe I could have told you in a different way..."

"No. Shit." Ella glared at him.

It was then that it hit Ash, his sister was dead, and he couldn't have stopped it. Ella walked up to Ash and handed him a bag, "Here-these are the sparkles. She would have wanted you to have them...I think."

"You keep them, I have no point in living anymore," Ash said, giving Ella the sparkles back. "except to avenge her death."

* * *

_(back with Peter) _

He was sweaty and tired; his body burning from all the running. Peter stumbled into a room and collapsed on the floor. He had nearly fallen asleep until he heard the sound of a door lock. His eye shot open in fear. Standing up with the little bit of strength that was left he placed his shaking hand on the door handle and turned it; it wouldn't open.

_"No! no! no! this can't be happening!" _

Desperate he turned the door knob again. It was, indeed, locked and it wasn't until he heard the deep and shaky voice that he stopped frantically trying to open the door.

_"Well, well, well, look who it is." _

"W-what do you want?" Peter asked nervously.

_"You're blood." _

"We had a deal!" Peter yelled defensively. "If I did your dirty work, you'd let me and my sister live!"

The killer laughed,_ "Peter..foolish, stupid, Peter. You honestly think I'd let you live?"_

"I thought you'd at least have some sort of standards." Peter retorted.

_"I have been trying to track you down for the past year. I'm not about to let you go just like that." _

"So then I -"

_"Killed an innocent girl for nothing? Yes." The killer stated finishing Peter's sentence. _

Peter looked at the clock; five minutes left before it would chime. Tears rolled down his face, all of this time trying to prevent this ugly fate; wasted. He thought about his sweet Sister; no one would be there to protect her. He thought about Ella, and Everette, Ash too. Peter saw his life flash before his eyes before the dreaded minute hand landed on the hour.

The killer took out a rusty machete, "It's a shame to have to do this really, you made it quite fun."

He drove the machete through Peter; blood pouring on to the floor. Peter screamed in agony; the killer got a gruesome smile on his face. When all was done Peter collapsed covered and surrounded by blood. The killer then took the machete and left to wait for his next victim.


End file.
